


Behind the Closed Door

by pagesforyou



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagesforyou/pseuds/pagesforyou
Summary: Alex has always preferred the one time thing.Until Maggie





	

She let them step in the door  
Let them lead the way through her living room  
Let them into her bed

She let them brush their fingers through her hair  
Let them lick the line from her jaw to her ear  
Let their sweat mingle in with hers, their moans filter her ears, their breath hot on her skin

And it was good, it was o.k. For then

She let them sneak out of the sheets  
Let them pick up the trail of clothes from her to being gone  
Let them leave her with eyes closed, let them tip toe to the door, shutting the evening behind with a click, let the morning come alone

And it was good. That's how she liked it

That is - until Maggie came along

She opened up for her, the door to her apartment, fell apart.  
She let her in, lead her around the couch, up the steps, into her arms. 

She carried her name in her mouth, breathed it out as she pulled her close.  
Ran her hands in Maggie's hair, ran her tongue over her bottom lip, ran, ran, ran into her arms, into her heart, into her very self

She pulled her down, into the sheets.  
Rapped her arms around her waist, all along her arms, up and down and down and down. 

She let her gasp, she let her name be caressed by those soft lips, let herself be seen by those eyes.  
Let her self be known by another, not any other, alone in their cocoon. Together.

Let her sleep as she collected the string of clothes from the bed to the door.  
Let her stay back in that bed, the one that was her own, the one she wanted her to never leave as she brought back a glass of water.  
She let her be, as she slowly, slowly crawled back into white sheets, red lips, black halo of hair. 

Slowly slowly letting the soft curled sleeping form rap a hand around her, pull her close and take her.  
And give her everything she dreamed of behind that closed door they left.


End file.
